Chloe Appreciation Week 2018
by emmaleewhittaker
Summary: Appreciating the stunning princess of Paris; Chloe Bourgeois! Day 1: Golden and Day 5: Mirror, Mirror together for a mermaid AU. Day 2: Hero/Villain; Chloe is bad... or is she? Reverse Buzzkill AU Day 3: Favorite Ship; Chlonath. Day 4: Friends; Siren Chloe and Mershark Felix friendship. Day 6: Family. Day 7: Future.
1. Day 1 and Day 5: Golden Mirror

**Day 1 and Day 5: Golden Mirror**

 **We are still in Mermay so here is a little thing in my Mershark Felix universe.**

The sun was setting as Nathaniel walked along the beach, his ship was docked, and the captain went into town. Nath was the first mate and he wasn't sure why he became a pirate, he wanted to be a painter. Looking around he picked up some small shells during his walk. The sun had set by the time he began making his way back to the ship, perhaps he would paint if the captain was still in town. Suddenly he tripped on something and was sent spiraling into the sand, face first. The shells he had collected went flying and he slowly rolled over to see what he tripped on. A shiny handle stuck up from the sand and he reached for it, pulling it out he saw it was a golden mirror encrusted with coral and pearls. He waded into the ocean to rinse it off, he was about to turn around return to his ship, when a feminine voice called out.

"Drop the mirror!" Nathaniel looked around for the voice but couldn't find anyone on the beach.

"Over here, Red." A splash was heard and he turned and locked eyes with a gorgeous blond floating in the water.

"Are you alright Miss? The water is cold you shouldn't say in long." The girl rolled her eyes and dove under the water, soon popping up right in front of him, sitting in the water.

"The mirror. It's mine." She held out her hand and looked up at him. He was in shock, attached to her lower half was a honey yellow tail with some white scales peppered in. It shone bright in the moonlight, her chest was also covered but in black scales, her long blond hair covered most of her. She huffed and waved her hand again. "Hello? Are you stupid or something?"

"Mermaid!" Nathaniel tried to backup but tripped again, he ended up sitting in the water next to her. The creature took the opportunity to jump him and steal the mirror from his grasp. Pulling back, she held the mirror close to her chest and gave him a fang filled grin.

"Siren, actually." she turned and tried to push off the sand and go back into the ocean but seemed a little stuck. Nathaniel watched her carefully and crawled over to help her.

"What's your name? Why is the mirror so important?" He trailed a hand over her tail and she hit his hand away with a vicious hiss.

"Don't touch me Pirate!" He held up his hands in a defensive pose.

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to help. I'm Nathaniel." He held out his hand for a shake and she disregarded it for glaring at him.

"Chloe." She struggled some more and with a flick of her large tail she dislodged herself and swam a few feet before popping her head up again. She shined the mirror on him for a few seconds, all Nath saw was a quick shine before she investigated it, studying it. He took a step closer, but she held up her hand and he stopped, obeying her.

"Don't trust your crew. Do not return to your ship."

"What? Why?"

"Death." With that she was gone, and her tail flicked water in his direction. Nathaniel climbed out of the ocean and shivered. He witnessed a siren and lived, and she- _gave him an omen?_ He wasn't sure what to make of her words but figured if a siren told him something, he should listen. He quickly went back to the ship and collected his belongings. Nathaniel left, and no one noticed, he went to the local inn and booked a room to hide in, luckily, he had some money saved up.

Chloe swam deeper into the ocean, she couldn't believe she used her mirror on some pirate. She knew he had an air about him, but he wasn't like the others she had some across. Sure, he was curious of her, who wouldn't be. She looked into her mirror, blank now. She sighed under the water, she hoped he heeded her warning, his ship was about to face a gruesome death. She sped up, she needed to find Felix before he did something rash, but she isn't as powerful as he was. She tried to find a sea creature to help her, but she couldn't find any, plans might have already been set in motion. She tried to swim near the docs. She saw her redhead leaving the ship with a large bag, her body relaxed. If he was safe she would let Felix have his fun, usually he didn't murder entire ships, but the mirror only showed her glimpses of possible futures. She swam from the docks and began her way home. Perhaps Fe had his reasons, she would have to ask him when he returned.


	2. Day 2: HeroVillain

**Day 2: Hero/Villain**

 **Chloe works with Hawkmoth to akumatize people and fights as Queen Bee against Paon Bleu, but is she really all that bad?**

Queen Bee blocked the kick from Paon Bleu and took a large leap back, breathing heavy. They had been fighting the entire time that Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting the Akuma. Paon was also breathing heavy and straightened himself, pushing his red hair out of his face.

"You should hand over your miraculous, just end this."

"You know I can't do that. You are a pretty bird but not smart." She dove low for his legs, feigning a kick but switching to an uppercut. He blocked and grabbed her wrists, she was weak, and this had carried on far too long.

"Queen Bee," Her earpiece crackled, a familiar male voice coming through it. "The Akuma needs your help, stop this."

She grit her teeth and kicked Paon in the stomach, getting her arms released. "I'm handling this." She took a step back to breathe again but was soon forced to one knee as a shockwave went through her body. She cried out in pain and held her right ear, Paon watched, puzzled at her actions.

"Get. To. The. Akuma!"

"Fine! Just stop!" She screamed out. Chloe darted around the stunned Paon.

"Queenie! Wait!" She turned around to face him, her feet close to the edge of the rooftop. He took three steps closer, holding out a hand. She smirked and walked backwards toward the edge of the roof.

"Thanks for the good time, Bleu, but I gotta fly." Her smirk wasn't her usual one, he couldn't decipher this, a mixture of regret and longing. She sprouted wings just as her feet left the edge, she twirled her body, and shot off toward the Akuma.

She saw Chat and Ladybug reading for an attack, as much as she loves Ladybug, she had to fight her. She flew down and picked up Chat, dropping him on top of Ladybug and flying over to stand next to the sweet smelling Akuma.

"Did they not have your favorite pastry or something?" Queen Bee paused and put a hand on her hip, the Akuma was dressed in a gown shaped like a pastry and smelled like a vanilla cupcake.

"My wedding cake got ruined, you ungrateful brat." The woman snarled out, Chloe just laughed and went to attack Chat before Hawkmoth could yell at her again. These Akumas were getting more lame and she was getting tired of causing most of them. The ones she didn't, well, they looked like pastries. She giggled while fighting, Chat thought she might be mad.

She successfully flipped the cat on his back and pinned his right arm. "Yes! Take the Miraculous!"

"Shut up, not like you do any of the work." She had hold of the ring but before she could slip it off she was tacked from the side, skidding a few feet away from the power. She heard Ladybug call her lucky charm and Bee looked to see who was on top of her.

"Ah, Bleu, Baby, I didn't know you liked me like this." She gave him a wink and thought she might have caught a blush before she flipped him over, her hands scrambling to pin his arms. She had used both arms to pin him and sat on his stomach, neither tried to fight. "Do you ever wonder who I am? I wonder who you are."

"Queenie,"

She made the risk to release a wrist and hold a finger to his lips, now she could see the blush under the blue of his mask, almost matched his red hair and eyes.

"Shh." She lifted the finger and pulled out her earpiece, throwing it toward the commotion behind them. "What color are your real eyes? Answer me this and I'll give you a clue as to who I am." She had a cheeky grin and leaned down, their faces closer than they had ever been."

"Blue, not your blue, if those are your real ones." She nodded, and he carried on. "Teal, a shade of blue, a bit green with it, softer."

She let go of him and her wings came out, carrying her to hover above him. "Find me at Le Grand Paris. Follow the sunflowers." With that little bit of information, she flew off as Ladybug's cure swept over Paris. Before she left, she swooped down to collect her earpiece and blew Paon a kiss.


	3. Day 3: Favorite Ship

**Day 3: Favorite Ship**

 **Chlonath prompts from tumblr "You have got to get some better insults" and "Ugh! We can hear you guys!"**

Chloe moved sluggishly through the hallway to the classroom. Yesterday was a disaster, not only did she fall into a fountain, the only person to help her was Nathaniel. Instead of saying thank you and running off crying like she wanted she ended up insulting him, something about his paint stained hands. Mostly she was embarrassed her crush had to see her like that and she lashed out. Nathaniel was the most talented in their grade and Chloe had developed a crush on him after seeing herself in his sketchbook. She was a villain, but she was still flattered, but again she insulted his artwork, a veiled praise in her mind. Lately she had been trying to be nicer to him and others, but it was difficult, she was used to lashing out instead of calmly dealing with things. Her thoughts were interrupted when she ran into someone.

"Sorry." She mumbled and moved out the way.

"Chloe? Are you alright?" She turned and noticed Nathaniel speaking to her, she looked around, and it was only him. _Great, I must have run into him._

"Yes, fine, thank you" Nathaniel was concerned, first she apologized and then said thank you.

"Well, do you mind accompanying me for a moment? I need help in the art room and no one else is here yet." Chloe nodded and followed him, maybe she could get through the morning without embarrassing herself or insulting him.

Once inside the room she leaned against a desk and watching him move around. He was doing something with a giant easel in the back. She looked around and saw many finished and unfinished pieces, her favorite was a single candle surrounded by flowers. Sunflowers, her favorite, lit only by the candle, the colors were amazing and warm. She didn't realize she was walking toward it till she stopped in front of it and turned to ask Nathaniel who painted it.

"Who painted this? It's beautiful." Nathaniel finished fussing and came down a step to see what she was looking at.

He wiped his hands on his pants, no paint but some charcoal smudged, and Chloe watched disapproving before moving her eyes to his face.

"I painted it last week." Shock was evident on her face and her head sharply turned to look back at the painting. He chuckled at her and she whipped back to him, she placed a hand on her hip.

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much do you want for it?" She spoke slower and gave him a look as if to imply his slowness.

"Chloe, it was an art class project not something hanging in a gallery." He scoffed and turned away when she stopped him by a hand on his arm.

"I want it." His arm was warm, and she felt the muscle under his sweatshirt, Chloe wondered when that happened.

"Why?" He sneered and tore his arm away, if this was a joke, it was cruel. "You have got to get some better insults."

"Stop!" She grabbed his arm again but her bad luck had hit her again and she ended up tackling him to the floor after tripping on a paint brush. "Oof. I'm so sorry!" Chloe rolled off him, he was sturdy and being on top of him caused her to blush.

"That's where my brush went." Nathaniel reached over her and grabbed his paint brush. He sat up and she matched him, he stayed on the floor not ready to get up yet. "Chloe, why do you want the painting. Insulting my artwork is normal but buying it and doing who knows what, maybe burning it is a new low."

"Nathaniel please, I'm sorry. I honestly don't mean to insult your art work. My words just don't connect with my brain. I really enjoy your art, I think you are so talented and this piece is my favorite. I love sunflowers and the colors are warm. I want it hanging in my room. If I can't have this one, then let me commission you for one." He stared at her, her cheeks were pink, and her blue eyes were honest and kind. This was a new side of her he had never seen, she looked beautiful, and society had no influence on her behavior here, alone in the art room with him.

"You can have it." He got up, tucking the brush in his pocket before reaching a hand down to help her up. Gratefully she took it and he pulled her up, unfortunately, he didn't know his strength or how light she really was, and she fell right into his arms. Both blushed, they were so close, chest to chest, her hand in his and his other arm was around her back to steady them. She reached her unoccupied hand up and tucked a lock of his fiery red hair behind his ear.

"You have beautiful eyes too." His blush was even more prominent now, spreading to his ears and down his neck.

"C-Chloe?"

"Shh" Keeping eye contact she slowly raised up on her toes to brush her lips against his. Nathaniel gasped, and his tongue automatically darted out to wet his lips. He didn't pull away and she pressed her lips more firmly against his, her hand winding around to the back of his neck. She felt his hand grip hers a little tighter, right before she felt him kiss her back. He moved forward and took control of the kiss. She was already tight against him, but he had somehow rearranged them to be even closer. Chloe was ecstatic, her crush was reciprocated, or she would like to think it was. They broke off their kiss when the first bell of the day went off, a warning for students to head to class.

"I'll have someone collect it by the end of today. Thank you." She pulled out of his hold and left him standing in the art room dazed at what had happened. Chloe speed walked away from him, she couldn't believe what had just happened. Both came to the realization that she never did help him with whatever he wanted her help with, but Nath had helped her solidify her crush on him. Calming her racing heart, she was able to call the hotel and get someone to come pick up the painting that was now hers. She arranged to have payment made and carried on to her locker to meet up with Sabrina, she hoped the blush on her cheeks faded by the time she got there.

Nathaniel sat doodling in the back of the classroom per usual. His sketchbook was turning into half-finished sketches of Chloe. Her smile, the twinkle in her eyes, her smile, some were finished, others he turned the page once he realized he was drawing her once again.

"Chloe Bourgeois and Nathaniel Kurtzberg." His head jerked up at the sound of their names and he tried to figure out what was happening. Chloe was up and out of her seat in a heartbeat, moving back toward him, sitting next to him. She smiled at him and he smiled back, she looked to the side and her smile dropped, she must have remembered they were still in class. Nath deduced that they were put together for some project.

Rocky at first, the pair soon fell into comfortable conversation about their project, Nathaniel would handle the art and Chloe would write it up and do the research and he would check it over. She tried to subtly flirt with him and that seemed to work a lot better than teasing him like she tried before. He was receptive and even threw some witty one liners that caused her to laugh a little too loud at times. The rest of the class could barely focus on their own projects because they were too interested on knowing what was happening in the back of the class.

"Ugh! We can hear you guys!" Alix shouted from two rows down where she was working with Sabrina and Mylene. The class laughed, Chloe and Nathaniel blushed and looked away from one another, Chloe had her arms crossed and feigned indifference on being caught flirting.

Later the two were caught holding hands and exiting the school building, over the course of the day, the couple had happened and only they knew how. Chloe was laughing at something Nath said to her while they both walked down the stairs in sync. He opened her car door for her and she kissed him in front of everyone and anyone. He blushed and ducked his head while she got into her limo. She moved over and patted the seat. He slowly got in and waved goodbye to Rose and Juleka who were outside. The door closed, and the last thing people saw was Chloe's hand on his cheek turning his attention to her and their faces being extremely close.


	4. Day 4: Friends (Who Kill)

**Day 4: Friends (Who Kill)**

 **From my Mershark Felix and new Siren Chloe AU. This is a prequel to Marichat May Day 8 Mershark Felix and human Bridgette drabble... and for day one Siren Chloe and human Nathaniel drabble. :)**

Chloe was sunning herself on a warm rock in the Mediterranean, her golden tail reflecting in the sunlight, her black scales absorbed the sunlight keeping her warm.

"You shouldn't be so out in the open Chloe." She opened one eye to see a shark fin circling her and closed her eye again, not seeking out the voices origin.

"If I get into trouble, I'll just sing my way out of it." She head a splash and felt rough skin brush against her arm.

"Do you practice? I'm told having a good voice and unique song is everything."

She sighed and sat up, opening her eyes and turning to the mershark who made himself comfortable on her rock.

"Felix, how many times have I told you, don't believe everything you're told. See, this is why your father thinks you're the obedient one."

He chuckled and flicked his tail, causing water to wet her tail. "I practice my powers every day." He was prideful and watched the circling shark.

"Why is their only one then?" She gave him a smirk and he pouted.

"I'm fourteen, Chloe. I'm well above my age group, most mersharks can't get command their first till at least sixteen. How many sailors have you killed?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Maybe I don't want to kill, blood is so messy."

"Ha! You can't even control a captain yet, so don't make fun of my sharks." Felix jumped into the water and popped back up with just his head. "Want to practice together? Just think, if we took down a ship together, we would be legends."

"Mmm. I don't know about legends but we would be the talk of the kingdom." She slid off the rock, slowly lowering herself into the water and Fe knew he had her on the hook.

"Come on, I know a ship is moving in the southeast of us, we could make it just before nightfall."

"Fine. But I expect something shiny in return."

"We will make an awesome team, no one even likes sirens."

"No one likes a shark." They grinned at one another, Felix took her hand and both dove under the water to find a ship to crash.

The siren and shark popped their heads above the water to see a ship moving slowly into the sunset. Chloe grinned at Felix and he returned her fangy grin.

"Think I can stop it?" She was nervous, at fifteen, she would be the youngest siren to sing a ship to an end.

"Yes. I can't believe I got three sharks." Both looked behind them and saw the three trailing dark spots under the water.

Chloe smirked, "Showtime." she said and dove under the water, her tail splashing sea water into his face. He chuckled and took off after her, his sharks following behind.

Chloe swam around the ship until she had eyes on the captain, he had a uniform on and with closer inspection the ship wasn't a pirate one but some human army one or whatever they called them on land. Not to be deterred, she started humming, lazily swimming next to the ship, and her eyes always on the man. Her hum got louder and she started soft vocalization, she tried to remember the other siren's songs but none felt like they fit. She tried to focus, she needed something unique, something her own. She felt her vocal cords shift and a new string of notes came out. Taking a deeper breathe she started her own Siren song and got the captain's attention, his eyes locked with hers and she pushed her will upon him.

The ship captain stopped steering and walked slowly to the edge closest to Chloe, she swam closer and raised herself out of the water a bit. He bent over the edge and she saw men scrambling around the wheel and pointing at the captain. Panic flooded her veins, she wasn't going to pull this off, she wasn't good enough, and everyone would mock her, she-.

A clawed hand touched her scaled shoulder, stilling her and switching her panic. "Stop. Calm. You got this, pull him into the water, and pull them all." Felix's voice relaxed her and she felt herself go loose but her facial features grew into a determined look. She raised her hand to the captain and moved back in the water, her voice was like an echo in a cave, it was open ocean but so defined. Felix had never heard any other siren be this alluring, if he were anything other than a mer, he would be lured to his death as well. Watching Chloe work was amazing but he needed something, the bloodlust was getting to him, the restless energy he was feeling from his shark pals wasn't helping.

 _Splash_

The captain had not fallen in but a weak crew mate took the first dive, this boosted Chloe's confidence. Felix dove for the man and paused in front of him, he was dazed and wide eyes looking at the mer. Felix opened his mouth and went for the throat like he had been told to do in these cases. The taste of human blood was something he had never tasted before, he had smelled it before and now it was incredibly potent. Red surrounded his senses and he detached his fangs, the body starting to sink into the deep.

More splashes were heard and Felix took the next victim, He gave a pulse to the sharks, have what they wished, paint the sea red. He was so consumed with bloodlust and thrill of the kill he didn't even notice Chloe had stopped singing.

The captain had dove into the water after her and she swam forward to meet him. He smiled a dopey smile and reached for her, she had successfully put someone under her spell and she was proud. The sea around the ship was quickly turning red and in this moment she would have her first taste of blood, by her hand. Chloe turned his head with her webbed hand and breathed in his human scent. Her fangs ripped into his throat and blood ran onto her neck and chest, even in her long blond hair. The taste was divine, like soft shell crab, but also a hint of something else. She loved it. Relishing in her kill she searched the captain's uniform but found nothing of note.

"Are you done?" Chloe's head snapped upwards to see a transformed Felix leaning over the ship railing. He was a bit red and the tips of his blond hair were soaked, his smile was the widest she had ever seen. "Come aboard! Time to find you a pretty trinket for your hard work." He sent her a wink and went out of her range of sight.

Quickly Chloe threw herself up onto the ship, it took her a few tries but Felix helped pull her up when she almost fell for the fourth time. He gave her some pants and told her to meet him behind a door he pointed at when she was done screeching.

"I resent that!" She yelled out at him while he waved her off and went through the door "...Stupid shark." Chloe grumbled and took a deep breath before forcing herself to lose her tail and gain legs. He was right, she did screech, it was much more painful for sirens than the other types of mer. Carefully crawling away from the edge of the ship she attempted to pull on the human pants, she had to use her teeth to hem the ends to fit her short legs. Once she was able to stand, Chloe opened the door she saw Felix pass through and wandered down the hallway.

Felix heard the unsure stepping of her bare feet on the wood and yelled out. "In here!" Chloe made it to the correct doorway and saw Felix rummaging around in a large create, she joined him by his side.

"Find anything good?" She asked, sticking her own hand into the crate and moving things around.

"This! I feel something coming from it." Felix held out something wrapped in fine white cloth to her. Carefully she pulled the edges to the side to reveal what it was.

"I feel magical energy, it's… a mirror." She picked it up from the cloth and peered into it, all she saw was her face, and she turned it to face him instead. "See anything special?" He looked at the mirror for a quick second.

"No."

"Oh" She turned it back to look into it but this time she saw something strange and amazing. "Felix!" Look!" She gasped and pulled his shoulder to look into the mirror with her. Together they watched a scene play out, Felix being fawned over with attention and his father giving him a hug and what looked like a speech. It flashed again and the mirror was back to its normally reflective surface.

"Keep it safe, it looks like it shows the future." He shrugged and began going through the other crates in the room, trying to find himself something special.

Chloe examined her mirror carefully, it seemed to work on others but not herself. It was gold and embedded with gems, she wondered if she should add some coral and pearls for a personal touch. The mirror seemed to fit it, shiny yellow and white hues that went with her hair and tail. She hoped after a few enchantments it wouldn't break down from the harsh years of salt water. She wrapped it back in the cloth and tried to help Felix find something. They found a few pieces and started collecting everything in who giant sacks. The pair explored the rest of the ship proud of their finds and the kills that got them to this point. Like Felix had mentioned before, they were going to be legends when they returned.


	5. Day 6 and Day 7: Future Family

**Day 6 and Day 7: Future Family**

 **For AuroraLynne and all her amazing Chlonath collection sketches, especially the beach ones!**

 _Today is the day. Today is the day. Today is…_

Nathaniel was struggling with his thoughts and his shirt. Gentle hands helped him lower his green shirt and he met the blue eyes of his love, Chloe. Her blond hair only held by her sunglasses, her face slightly sun screened, she wore a white bikini top and white shorts.

"You're gorgeous." He blurted out and she smiled.

"I know." She combed her fingers through his hair and lightly tied it with one of her hair ties. She turned to grab the sunscreen off the dresser and handed it to him. "Don't get too red, my little Tomato."

He took the bottle and kissed her cheek, "Wouldn't dream of it, my Queen." She rolled her eyes but they sparked with happiness and she darted off deeper into the condo.

He went to the balcony to quickly apply and came back inside, after assessing Chloe was in the bathroom, probably putting on makeup. Why she put makeup on for the beach was beyond him but she always insisted looking fabulous for pictures. He constantly reminded her she was always fabulous. Reaching into the deep pocket of his suitcase he pulled out his desired item and tucked it into his cargo short's pocket. He left the bedroom as she came out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" He asked her and she nodded, grabbing his arm chattering excitedly about how much she loved the ocean. Yesterday he had brought his camera and taken many pictures, at one point she took it and snapped on of him. He was flattered and let her take pictures the rest of their afternoon. Today was different, he planted on letting her lay out for a bit while he sketched and then he would take her on a walk, find a secluded spot and make his move.

Chloe settled into her lounge chair and him in his, under the umbrella. "Nath?"

"Yea?" He set down his sketchbook on the small table and turned to her.

"Do my back?" She held out sunscreen and both of them shared twin grins. He gladly took the bottle and squirted some in his palm, warming it before starting at her shoulders. He massaged her and made sure she was thoroughly covered. He helped her out of her shorts and he finished with her legs. Chloe was relaxed when she laid on her towel covered lounger, her happy content sigh let him know. His smile was taking up his face, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a girl like Chloe.

Chloe bullied Nathaniel in middle school but she grew up, slower than most but she became a nice person. It wasn't till university where they shared an art class that he learned she was a decent human being. She apologized for her past and they became friends, a love of art and photography between them. Nine months into their friendship, she asked him out, he was shocked but ultimately said yes. Their first date was a disaster, she had wine spilled on her dress and he took her home but asked her for a makeup date. She accepted and the rest was golden. This trip to the beach was to celebrate their two years together, Nathaniel knew they would be together for more, and would make sure of it.

Chloe's alarm went off and she rolled over, resetting it and placing her sunglasses over her eyes while the front of her got tan. His sketch was almost finished, it was of her, the soft look she had given him earlier when helping with his shirt. The Star of David around his neck was between his teeth, ever since Chloe got him the necklace he couldn't keep from playing with it whenever he thought of her, which was often.

He finished that sketch and flipped to the next page, the familiar strokes had him drawing her again, this time as a hero. His comic had gotten popular and he added her as a character, Queen Bee, she was evil but on the road to redemption. She became a fan favorite and he started a side comic with just her, it was a hit among fans and Chloe herself. She loved the character design, a yellow and black bee themed hero, he wondered if she knew how much she influenced him.

The alarm went off again and she got up to stretch, Nath couldn't keep his eyes off her. He put down his sketchbook and put his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"I love you."

She giggled and turned around in his arms, "I love you too." she kissed him on the lips and he pulled her closer.

"Will you go on a walk with me?"

"I was thinking of asking the same." Her smile was bright and she pulled away to slip on her shorts, tucking her gold phone in her pocket.

Holding each other's hand they made their way to the water. _You got this, she loves you, you got this._ Nathaniel was trying to pump himself up, he was extremely nervous about what he was going to ask her, Chloe was under similar stress, she thought that tanning would help her relax but she was still on edge. _You need to tell him, he will be happy, tell him._ The thoughts in their heads consumed them and they walked in silence along the beach. Chloe was the first one to break the silence, she always was, another reason he loved her.

"How would you feel about a family?" She cringed, wow that was vague for her.

"What do you mean? You're my family." He sigh of relief was audible and she felt more confident.

Pulling them to a stop she turned to him, placing a soft kiss to his lips. "Take a selfie with me?" Her wide smile had him agreeing and she took off her sunglasses. She put them on him and walked behind him. "Up?"

He laughed and bent down so she could climb on his back. "Anything for you, my Queen." She giggled and hopped up on his back, one settled she pulled out her cell phone and held it in front of them. Her hand came around his neck and shoulder, holding on.

"Smile." He looked to the phone and she ducked her head to press a hiss to his cheek and snapped the picture. His smile was wide and he turned to kiss her, they broke apart and she was lowered.

She clutched her phone and looked at the happy photo she took of them, the low sunlight, the blue waves and her cute redhead. She turned to look up at him and he still wore her sunglasses, he flipped them to rest on the top of his head and smiled down at her. He was perfect and she couldn't contain what she wished to tell him any longer.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out and his smile morphed to shock, his mouth falling into a small 'o'.

"Marry me." In his shocked state at the happiest news he shocked her with his own. He recovered first and bet to one knee and fumbled to pull out the box. Chloe's hands flew to her mouth and gasped, she did not expect this kind of reaction.

"Chloe, you are my life, my love, and my future. Most importantly you are my family, I vow to love you and our child forever, you have already made me so happy and I look forward to many more years. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She screamed a loud squeal when she saw him open the box, she threw herself on him in a large, tight hug. "Yes! You're my family too! I'm sorry I just sprung this news on you." She kissed him deeply and he returned it before they needed more air. "I will love you and our child forever as well."

Nathaniel smiled and kissed her again, pulling them both up. He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her left hand, the pear shaped diamond sparkled in the sunlight. Everything was perfect, the lighting, the waves, their emotions were in sync too. He pocketed the box and tucked her under his arm, starting their walk back to the condo. They were going to have a family soon and needed to bask and plan for their loving future.


End file.
